Botila
|image =Botilla K KotA.png |caption =Botilla in Kong: King of the Apes |species =Robot |nationality =American |relationships =Richard Remy (Creator) |occupation =Robot Henchman |firstappearance =Kong: King of the Apes |played = }} Botila is the secondary main antagonist in the 2016 American animated show, Kong: King of the Apes. History ''Kong: King of the Apes Kong King of the Apes Botila was created by Dr. Richard Remy for unknown purposes. It is implied that there may be a romantic connection between them. As Richard's sarcastic sidekick, she is present for the opening of Alcatraz island as a natural history museum. She then steals weapons from a military base, and Snake in the Grass Botila is tasked with retrieving a Giant Anaconda from Mexico. Lucas Remy and his team then infiltrate Alcatraz island, and Botila tries to fight Doug Jones, but is shot with a special charge to disable Bionobots. After she recovers, the episode ends with Richard menacingly holding a drill and insisting that Botila be upgraded. Kong in 3D Botila steals diamonds while projecting a hologram of the fugitive King Kong as a distraction. She successfully steals several diamonds which Richard uses to coat some Bionobots' teeth to make them into powerful mining machines. Botila then oversees them while they mine for weapons grade uranium in Mexico. King Kong and Lucas then arrive to stop her. Botila sends the holographic Kong and several Bionobots at them, but her controlled is destroyed in the struggle. Botila then returns to Alcatraz, where Lucas' team projects their own holographic Kong to frighten Richard. Poacher's Prize Botila takes a Liger into the forest to keep it away from Doug Jones. She tries to kill him with her martial arts skills and superhuman strength, but he eventually tricks her into diving off a cliff. Her head comes off in this incident, and when she returns to Richard for repairs, he hides it out of her reach. King's Ransom Botila leaves a trail of radar pings for Lucas and his team to follow after she and Richard capture Amy Kwan and attempt to get information from her. Richard tries to seduce her by offering her a position as his partner, which makes Botila jealous. she later fakes being defeated when Amy's friends come to rescue her in order to get rid of the competition, but not before placing a tracking device on her collar. Little Bots, Big Problems Botila is tasked with handing out toy monkeys to the children of military officials at the Remy Natural History Museum and Marine Reserve, so that when they sleep the monkeys will steal military helicopters. She later remotely controlled the stolen helicopters to attack Kong, and when he destroys them, Botila is tasked with disposing of them. Botilazilla Against her will, Richard installed Malware into Botila that transferred her Artificial Consciousness into a Bionobot Tyrannosaurus. When she tried to fight back and attack Richard for doing this, she was met with an electrical shock. She then fought with King Kong while in the Bionobot body, but was eventually defeated, and Kong knocked her head off and sent it flying to where it nearly crushed Richard Remy. Doug Jones removed the Malware upon finding her body, and her consciousness returned. She then rescued Richard from under the Bionobot head, but not after crushing him with it again. The two then flew back to Alcatraz where, against Botila's calculations, Richard planned to inlay his brain with Bionotech. Bionic Arms Race Doug Jones attempts to hack Botila to gain information on Richard, but Botila is able to keep him at bay. Doug later challenges her to a duel on Alcatraz, and she is taken by Kong to the top of the island's tower, where Doug threatens to have Kong drop or crush her, causing Botila to give him the Bionobot shutdown code. Honey I Shrunk the Kong Botila shrinks Kong by staging an emergency, and takes him to Alcatraz. He escapes his prison, but Botila is able to stop him. She is quickly confronted by Doug Jones, whom she nearly kills, before being knocked off her Bionobot by Danny Kwan in a helicopter. After Richard threatens to render her obsolete by upgrading himself, which causes Botila to shrink him, and terminate their relationship. Kong on Ice Botila and several Bionobots were sent by Richard to the Arctic to melt the ice caps and find gold beneath them. Despite her warnings that the operation would attract Kong, Richard continues the work. He soon captures his brother and Doug Jones, whom he leaves with Botila, who allows them to escape, returning the favor she owed them from returning her to her proper body. Lucas and Doug left Richard stranded in the Arctic, and Botila put off rescuing him and accommodating him once he had been rescued, causing Richard to reveal to Botila that he had been doubting her trustworthiness, and was planning to replace her. he then prepared to force her to self-destruct, but Botila turned on him and deleted the codes, putting herself in control of the Bionobots, and the new Botila. Takeover TBA Robosquitoes TBA Missing'' TBA Personality She initially behaves in a very robotic manner, but sometimes shows snatches of sarcasm and starts to show more emotions as time goes on. She has absolute faith in her intelligence and underestimates the cunning of humans and Kong. And this is ultimately her downfall as her creator managed to get the best of her in the end. Gallery Botila on Bionobot.png|Botila riding a Bionobot Botila's punishment.png|Botila being punished Botila and Amy.png|Botila removes a gag from Amy Kwan Botila heads.png|Spare heads for Botila Spare Botilas.png|Spare parts for Botila Botila remote control.png|Botila remotely controlling a helicopter Botila2016April01.jpg|Botila with her creator Richard Remy Botila2016April02.jpg Botila2016April03.jpg|Close Up Botila2016April04.jpg|Botila, Again with Richard Kong and Botila.png|King Kong holding Botila atop a tower Botila and Kong.png|Botila holding the a miniaturized Kong 265 amy and botila.png|Concept art for Botila and Amy Kwan Category:Mecha Category:Characters Category:Fictional Character Category:King Kong Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Female Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Terrorists